The Secret Life of Jacob
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: What if Jacob had a past? A frightening, violent past? What happens when his past catches up to him? Will Bella be hurt? What will Edward do? Jacob’s POV.
1. Illusions

**A/N**: This is placed after New Moon and before Eclipse. Thanks for reading! Please review!

********

"Shit!" I said as I ran out the door. I was late again for the werewolf meeting. Since I was now the Alpha, it was up to me to lead them. I had decided to take a nap on the couch for an hour before because phasing takes a lot out of me. I slept right through my alarm and woke up about three hours later, one hour after the meeting was to commence. I phased on the way and the distance shortened. I reached the spot in five minutes. Seth and Paul were still there, but Leah and the others had already left.

"Sorry," I said to them. "Overslept."

Paul shook his head. "Out late with Bella again?" I smiled. "Yeah. We went bowling and took a walk. I'm glad Edward is cool with her hanging with me."

Edward. Edward Cullen. I despised that name. He was my enemy; he had the one thing I held most dear: Bella Swan. Bella was in love with this creep for some reason, some reason I couldn't understand. Good-looking and rich, yeah. But he was dangerous. Very dangerous.

He was a vampire. He belongs to the vampire family in the area. There are seven of them and I can't stand any of the leeches. Vampires are enemies to werewolves. This was especially intense since he loved Bella.

Bella was sweet, pure and human. Edward swore he didn't want to kill her, but I don't believe him. He's a leech; why should I? He has killed before. What's to say he won't someday snap? That her scent will overpower him and he'll feed on her? Or even kill her accidentally? She is too good for him.

I am in love with Bella. I want to make her mine and am trying to win her heart. But it's hard because she's so resistant to change. I thought I had won it when Edward left a year ago; thought I could make her forget her pain. But the leech came back. And all my hard work to make her forget him vanished. She went right back to him.

I hated Edward. But for some reason he was cool with her spending time with me. I appreciate that, as it is a chance for me to win her again. Slowly, but surely. I think it might be working. I was able to hold her hand yesterday without her pulling away. I will make her mine; it will just take longer than I expect. I can be patient…honest.

"Well, since the others have left, there's not much point to a meeting," I said. "Why don't you two go and I'll arrange something for tomorrow."

Paul and Seth nodded and strolled away, sniffing the ground. Paul stopped at a tree and lifted his leg. I phased back to my human form and began the trek home. I wanted time to think.

My dreams had come again; the frightening reminders of my past. I tried to block them out, but no amount of therapy will erase it completely. Probably never will.

Dreams of the past. I saw my mother and father. I saw my older brother, Jackson, and myself laughing and playing. He loved football; he would play for hours. I saw him throw me the ball and tackle me, knocking both of us to the ground. I saw myself feigning injury to get out of it; and Jackson seeing right through me. I saw mom die and Jackson's change. Her death hit him hard, harder than me. He was completely devoted to her, while I was dad's boy. He felt that she had left him unjustly; not understanding that cancer doesn't care who you are.

Jackson started becoming angry. He was mad at the world. He would blow things up, set things on fire and laugh the entire time. It was as if the brother I loved died when mom did and was replaced with the Omen.

I also saw Jackson…dead. Burnt beyond recognition. But it was him. So many questions surrounding his death. Was it suicide? What was he doing in that decrepit old building? Whose other bodies were those? Was it a gang? Cult-related?

I arrived back home and went to my room. I put on some music and sat at my desk and started working on a carving. It was a present for Bella. I planned on giving it to her for her next birthday…if she survived. She said that Edward refused to take her life but I knew better. That leech couldn't be trusted. None of them could. She told me that it was her decision to join immortality; that she wanted to be with him forever. _Bullshit_, I thought. _Why would you WANT to be a leech? Why would you WANT to act like them? Why would you WANT to be one of them?_

I shook my head as I picked up my knife. I was working on a twelve-inch wood-carving statue. I thought she could put it by her nightstand to watch over her. To watch over her when that leech was there. I hope he sees it everyday and it drives him nuts. It's what he deserves.

After a bit I decided to get some juice so I went downstairs. Upon entering the living room I froze. There was someone sitting on the couch; someone who didn't belong here. He still had the same black hair as me, but his skin was different. Paler. I didn't know who it was. He heard me approach and turned around. His eyes were still dark, but more than usual. Black. He smiled mischievously and stood up. We stared at each other for a minute before he spoke.

"Hello, brother."


	2. Brothers

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I just stared at him. It couldn't be. He was dead. But here he was, in the living room. He smiled.

"Stunned to see me. I don't blame you. The last image you had of me was lifeless, drained burned." I nodded. "Well now, brother what do you know? I have become one of them. I am now a vampire."

My jaw dropped. My brother was a leech? How was that possible? Who could have killed him? This could only mean one thing; that his acts of violence in the past would continue. That couldn't happen.

"I-uh, I'm stunned," I finally managed to squeak out.

"I know. I was too when it first happened those ten years ago. But I've grown accustomed to this lifestyle and I really like it. It's amazing, how much power you have. I've had people shoot at me and run me over and all sorts of crazy things. I just laugh and get up. The looks on their faces are priceless; almost as priceless as the looks they have when I kill them."

"Same old Jackson. Still a sociopath," I said. He smiled.

"Of course. When my heart stopped, my personality was frozen. My love of classical music and football, of beautiful women and pizza all remained. But I gained immortality. I gained power and strength. I know now I'll never have to worry about being caught by the police because I can walk right through a bullet. I can kill them and no one will ever know what happened."

I shook my head. This didn't make sense. He _was_ dead. We scattered his ashes in the water at LaPush beach. How could he recover from that? As if he understood me, he spoke. "The body you burned was not me. It was one I killed actually. Remember that my face was burned in the fire? You couldn't recognize me?"

I nodded. He continued. "Well, I created that face on that corpse. So a body was cremated, unfortunately it was not me."

He smirked and walked to me. I backed up. My brother always beat up on me. In fact, the night he died he had lost all control and had beaten me into unconsciousness. I hated him. I feared him. And he could sense my fear. I started shaking. didn't want to phase right now. I didn't want him to know. It could be a powerful weapon, but it had to be used later.

He reached his arm out and pulled me into a hug. I pulled back immediately, figuring he was going for my throat. He chuckled.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're my brother, why would I?"

"You almost did the night you died," I said venomously.

"Almost, but not quite. You know I always had a problem with my temper. I wanted to beat my brother up, put fear into him. But I didn't want to kill him. Down deep, I loved my brother. Still do."

I stared at him. _Was he serious? He HATED me growing up. I guess cause of the age difference._ My brother was ten years older than me. Was always jealous that I got whatever I wanted and he didn't. Perk of being the baby of the family. I wondered what he wanted now.

"I see you don't believe me. That's fine; you will soon enough." He pulled back from me and smoothed his long hair. Then he smirked. "How's dad?"

I glared at him, my anger boiling up. "You stay away from him. It is because of you that he is in that wheelchair. The sight of you will probably cause a heart attack. The old man can't handle things like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you coming back from the dead! Who made you?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. I don't remember the face clearly. All I know is he drained my blood from me and then left me in that building to burn. Now here I am."

"Why are you here?" There had to be a reason.

"I wanted to see you and dad."

"Bullshit," I said quickly. Jackson raised his eyebrows at me. He was the one who swore constantly. I was six but I picked up some pretty language from him. "You have a motive. I want to know what it is."

He shook his head. "That is for me to know and you to discover." My hands balled into fists. Same old Jackson.

"I really mean no harm to you. I just wanted you to see me, to know that I walk the Earth." I was about to say something to him when my phone rang in my pocket. I looked down to answer it and he was gone.

"Bella," I said shakily. "What's up?" I didn't want her to know that _another_ vampire was in Forks. That was just what she needed. The Cullens had managed to scare Victoria out of the area and my wolf pack killed Laurent. Now my brother was around. I would have to be extra cautious. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but I may even talk to Edward and have him keep an eye on Bella. Not that he didn't, but a more cautious eye. I really hoped that Jackson didn't mean trouble while he was here.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked. I had no idea what she said. "Sounds good," I replied. She laughed. "Great. I'll be there tomorrow at noon and we'll ride bikes. Bye!"

I stared at the phone. _She's coming here? With Jackson around? That can't be good. I will try to say something to Edward when he reaches the borderline; talk to him in my head. I must keep an eye on Bella. She can't have her life threatened again._


	3. Bikes

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't stop thinking of Jackson, wondering where he was now. My thoughts kept drifting to Bella as well. She was so beautiful. It was so easy to see that she had my heart even though she doesn't want it. I had to give that leech credit; he knew how to pick a girl.

Around four, I decided to take a run. I phased when outside and ran to the border; where the vampires could go. I decided to go farther. I wanted to see the Cullens; to see their lives. I could be stealthy and they would never know I was there.

Upon seeing their house I slowed. Lights were on. Not that they needed them, predators that they are. Their vision is great. But whatever. I walked to the front room window and looked in. The big guy, Emmett, was there on the computer. He had a game playing; looked like _Doom_. He wasn't very good, either. I had beaten the level he was on and then some. But he was having a hard time. Big oaf.

The kitchen was dark, as always. Why would it be lit? Vampires don't eat food. I rolled my eyes and moved on. I saw a beautiful grand piano sitting vacant. Bella told me that Edward played; that he had written a song for her. I glanced past it and saw Alice and Jasper sitting in the living room, their eyes glued to the television. They were perfectly still, like stone. I saw the blond in the garage, working on her car.

I didn't have to wonder where Edward was; I knew. Watching Bella sleep. He felt so protective of her, yet he left her. He didn't want her and he left her. And she forgave him when he came back. I wish he hadn't returned. She would be mine by now. Damn leeches.

I left. A vampire can fare against a werewolf, unless outnumbered. I smirked when I thought of Laurent. He didn't know what hit him. All of a sudden he was chased by several werewolves…and eaten. Teach him to mess with my girl.

My brother may have to be dealt the same hand. I really didn't want to do it, but I knew he couldn't be trusted. I don't know why he came back to Forks, but it can't be good. I wonder who changed him ten years ago. I knew it wasn't the Cullens; they weren't in the area. Laurent? Victoria? Possibly, if they were passing through. Or some rogue altogether. I don't know.

I made it home and climbed back into bed for a bit. I thought about the stuff my brother did when we were little. Tortured and killed little animals; especially squirrels. Funny enough, he didn't hurt cats. He liked cats. Probably because they are pure killing machines. Beat me, beat my father. Killed a hiker for scaring him. Drowned a child when he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Raped and tortured beautiful women. He was a real piece of work.

I don't know how he got into that burning building. It was decrepit; falling apart. There was no way anyone or anything could live there. It was probably his hideout; where he hid the bodies. The fire had been man-made; he probably started it and was too stupid to get out before it consumed him. Probably high.

Whoever the vampire was, he didn't intend to have my sociopath brother walking around. But he screwed up apparently. I know that vamps are killers, but Jackson is worse than the rest. A psychotic vampire. _There's_ a stretch.

It was almost noon before I woke. I cursed again. What was wrong with me? Why am I sleeping so late? It could be the phasing; it could be the late nights. Not sure. I left the house to go meet Bella.

When I saw Bella's truck, I knew she was alone. _Damn. I can't give Edward a heads-up. I'll have to find another way_. She parked and got out.

"Hi," she smiled. I returned it.

"So, you ready for a tough ride?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Jacob, it couldn't be that hard. Remember last time? You thought it was _so_ hard and I easily beat you! I don't think you have a hard trail."

I smirked. I had been saving this one. "Yeah, we'll see." I reached out my hand to her. She took it. I smiled. _Good._ Although I want to steal her from Edward, that will have to wait. I need him as my ally in case things get out of hand with my brother.

We rode our bikes down the trail. Bella packed a lunch and we stopped to eat by the beach.

"So beautiful," she said. I shook my head.

"Not like you."

She glanced at me. "Jacob, don't."

"What?"

"Don't try to do anything. Edward is still pissed that you kissed me that day. I believe him when he says he'll break your jaw if you do it again. He is being so good and letting me spend time with you. Don't egg him on."

"Speaking of Edward, why didn't he drive you?"

"He's hunting." I raised my eyebrows. "For the whole weekend?" She nodded. A devilish grin came across my face. She groaned.

"How about staying with me tonight then?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Edward wouldn't like that."

"How would he know? He's hunting. I'll keep you safe. You know Charlie won't object." She frowned.

"Edward will find out when he gets back, Alice will tell him. Why are you doing this to me Jacob? You know I love him. Can't you back off?"

"No!" I shouted, jumping up. Bella looked at me in surprise. "Why should I Bells? I love you, you know that. That leech doesn't care about you; he left you. If he _really_ wanted your happiness, he'd let you be with me. It isn't right Bella."

She sighed and stood up. She walked over to her bike and climbed on. "Jake," she said. "I love Edward. He loves me. You need to understand that. You don't see him when we are together. He left me to protect me from other vampires, not because he stopped loving me. He wants me to live, wants me to grow old and die. I don't want that. I want him, forever."

I nodded and walked to her. She continued. "I love you too, like a brother. You're the closest thing I have to one. _Please_ try and understand that. I love hanging with you, but if you have ulterior motives than it has to stop. And I don't want to. I have asked Edward to be okay with it and he's accepted my wishes. Why can't you?"

"Because I won't accidentally kill you!" I said. She glared at me.

"Edward won't either," she hissed. "But whatever. I'm tired and want to head back." She turned her bike around and sped away.

I climbed on mine and followed after her. As I was riding to catch up to her, I had a feeling. A feeling that I wasn't alone.


	4. Jackson

*A/N: I chose the name Jackson for Jackson Rathbone, the actor who plays Jasper.* 

I figured it was because I know the area so well; like a familiarity. The other wolves were around, maybe one of them enjoyed seeing the fight. I know Leah didn't like me hanging with Bella.

When we arrived back at her truck, I took her arm. She looked at me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I love you. I can't understand why you love that filthy bloodsucker, but I need to respect that decision. I'll never stop trying. If you get sick of his arrogance, you know I'll be here."

She yanked her arm away from me. I stared at her. "Jacob, you can't apologize without insulting him. You're not sincere. Maybe this whole thing is a mistake."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I wanted to still do stuff with you; you're my best friend. But you can't accept that I love Edward with all my heart. I may have to choose between you two and I guarantee you Jake, it won't be you."

I nodded slowly. Figures.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really."

She waved her hand, dismissing it. "Whatever. I have to go." I nodded and put her bike in the back of her truck. She climbed in and started it. I watched her go. The constant ache at my heart was prominent.

I headed home. On the steps was Jackson. He was smirking. "What do you want Jackson?" I asked him.

"She's pretty," he said. I froze. _He saw Bella?_ He grinned at me, showing his teeth. "Bella. She's very pretty. It's too bad that she doesn't want you. Did I hear correctly that she is dating one of us?"

I didn't say anything. He nodded. "I see. How do you think she'd like dating me? Course, she'd have to _be_ like me; no way I would leave her human."

Rage washed over me. Another threat to Bella. Didn't she have enough? I realized that feeling I had before was because of him; he was watching us. He watched us on the beach; probably heard our whole conversation. I started shaking and breathing heavily. I couldn't phase, not at that moment. That had to be secret unless needed.

"Relax, bro. I'm just messing with you." He placed his cold hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. He chuckled. "I know you are in love with her. I promise I won't hurt her. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout," I growled.

"You're right. I enjoyed destroying things too much to be a scout. Well, how about this? I won't hurt her."

I knew he was lying. His eyes were black; like when those leeches hunt. He can say he wouldn't hurt her and I knew better.

He laughed and took off. I stared after him, rage seeping through every part of my body. _Edward needs to know what's going on…NOW_.


	5. Meeting

It's been a week. Jackson is still around. He hasn't harmed Bella, but I still didn't trust him. I kept an eye on Bella as much as I could.

Edward flipped out when I told him; what I expected. He seemed distracted; like he knew something, but wouldn't share. That irritated me. I know Bella hates when he does that and I can understand why. It's annoying. I would never keep something from her. It hurts her. He knows that. Just another example of why I am better for her.

Okay, I'm done for awhile. I really need to get my jealousy checked.

I convinced Bella to stay off the reservation. I know Jackson probably followed her, but at least off of the reservation the bloodsuckers can watch her. I warned the other wolves about the situation. They agreed to help immediately.

I still couldn't believe it. My own brother was a vampire; the thing I hated. I was sworn to hate them, being a werewolf, and my brother was no exception. A part of me didn't want Jackson to die; he _is_ my brother. But the logical part of me knew he had to be destroyed.

I couldn't keep the secret from Bella any longer. I agreed to meet her at her home. Edward would be there. I'm sure it wouldn't be a pleasant experience, wolf and vampire in the same place. But this was her safety. At the moment, the least threatening vampire in the area was Edward.

Upon arriving at her home, I immediately smelled the leech. My nose wrinkled. Before I even made it to the door I heard Edward say "Bella, Jacob's here." He could smell me too.

She smiled timidly and let me in. I nodded at Edward, fighting the urge to pounce on him. He was fighting the same thing and nodded in response.

We sat in the living room and I came right to the point. "Bella, there's another vampire in the area." She looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. His name is Jackson. He is extremely dangerous. He's…he's my brother."

She stared at me. Edward started rubbing her back to calm her down. I saw her trembling. "You don't have a brother."

"I never told you about my past, Bella. I will now as your life might depend on it. I have an older brother named Jackson. He is ten years older than I. he used to be loving and sweet…until mom died. He was completely devastated. My brother's soul died that day and was replaced with a sociopath. He was actually diagnosed as that. Had no regard for his life or anyone else. He was dangerous, Bella."

She nodded slowly. Edward removed his hand from her back and took hers. I sighed. "He hurt people. Tortured and killed them. He had an obsession with beautiful women. He would kidnap them, torture them, rape and kill them." Her eyes widened. "Yeah, nice guy."

"Stop scaring her Jacob," Edward said, "and get to the point."

I glared at him. "I'm not trying to scare Bella, leech. But she has a right to know what we're dealing with. Anyways," I said as I diverted my attention back to her, "The night he died, he beat my father and me. Left me unconscious and my father in his wheelchair. His body was found later burned beyond recognition in a decrepit old building in Seattle."

Edward's breathing stopped. He stared at me. "I thought he died. We had a funeral and everything. A week ago he surprised me. Told me that night ten years ago he became a vampire. Apparently he was attacked, drained of blood and placed in the building. It was then set on fire."

Bella suddenly turned to Edward. "Are you okay? You're trembling." He just continued to stare at me. "What's your problem leech?" I asked him, annoyed. Nothing.

"Edward?" Bella said again. She placed her hand on his cold cheek. He snapped out of it. He looked at Bella, then at me and back to Bella again.

"Bella, Jacob? There's something you need to know."


	6. Unknown Truth

"Bella, Jacob? There's something you need to know." We both nodded at the same time.

"I created Jackson," Edward said. Bella just stared at him. My eyes narrowed. "What?" I said.

"I didn't know it until tonight. When you mentioned your brother dying in a fire in Seattle, everything came to light. I thought I had killed him. I didn't know that he got an extra dose of my venom."

Neither Bella nor I said anything. I was numb, couldn't believe it. Was there _anything_ this leech didn't destroy?

He looked at Bella and continued. "You know I only eat animals. Well, for awhile I hunted people. I never attacked innocents, only those who preyed on them. I hadn't done it for a long time, but something had to be done about this one. Remember those lowlifes in Port Angeles that you ran into?"

She nodded, understanding. "It was the same thing?"

"Pretty much. I tracked him for awhile; saw the victims that he killed in his head. He sought them out; looking for trouble. I had heard about the beatings on the reservation but didn't know who they were. I didn't know that Jackson Black was related to Billy. All I did know was that he was going to die that night. The violence couldn't continue."

"How did you know?" I asked, my voice laced with rage. "You weren't in the area leech."

He sighed. "True, but like I said I was tracking him. He first caught my attention in Alaska. I was visiting the Denali clan at the time. His terrorizing started there."

I remembered hearing about that. Jackson _was_ in Alaska; he often spoke fondly about it. I didn't know that there was a connection though.

Bella took Edward's hands; she looked at him with love and understanding. I grunted, disgusted. He admitted to murder, to being a monster, and she looks at him with love. Brainwashed.

"Edward, it's okay," Bella said.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm a monster."

She shook her head. "You were protecting people. Like you said, he wasn't an innocent. You also didn't know he was related to Jacob."

I scoffed. "Probably wouldn't have stopped him."

Edward's head snapped in my direction. "Had I known he was your brother, Jacob, I would have done everything I could to not kill him. I swear to you, I didn't know."

"Whatever," I said. He sighed and continued.

"I tracked Jackson for months. I let him know that someone was watching. But he didn't take the hint. When I heard about the attack on the reservation, I knew that the Quilette tribe would find a way to blame the Cullens, even though we weren't in the area. The treaty still held. So I quickly followed him to Seattle. I attacked him after he beat a pregnant woman to death. I left him in the building and noticed he had a collection of bodies there. He kept trophies of his victims. I started the fire and walked away. As I said, I didn't realize that enough of my venom seeped into him to immortalize him."

Bella nodded, understanding. I just stared at him.

"We need to stop him," he said. He turned to me. "I will help however I can Jacob. I created this mess, I need to stop it."

I nodded. "You didn't create the sociopath Edward. His ways were frozen when he became a vampire. You yourself know that."

"What can we do?" Bella said.

I sighed. "Edward will be keeping watch over you. I will assemble the wolves to figure out how to deal with Jackson."

"The only way to kill him is rip him apart and burn the pieces," Edward reminded me. "I can help with that." I nodded reluctantly. I wanted to tell him that he did enough with creating the monster, but I knew Bella would yell at me.

We adjourned not long after that. I wanted time to plan. I left the leech with the woman I loved and headed back to the reservation.


	7. Remorse

Everything was quiet for another week. I informed the wolves of the situation so they could be ready to jump at a moment's notice. Seth was all-to-eager to help. He enjoyed his part in the battle with Victoria and wanted another chance to take down a vampire. I told him he could help me take down Edward. Seth didn't like that; he and Edward had developed a friendship of some sorts protecting Bella from Victoria. I actually had been somewhat joking, but Seth took it seriously.

I had planned to have a word with Jackson. I was hoping I could prevent him from causing damage. I had no doubt that Edward and I could take him down, especially with the other wolves present. But some of them may be hurt in the process. I didn't want that.

Jackson had been showing up at home for the past week, almost as if he knew something was up. But there was no way he could; I never spoke about it. Edward had been able to read his mind and told me it was vile. At one point, Edward almost became violent when Jackson's thoughts turned to Bella. He had thought about raping her and making her beg for death before sucking her blood out of her. Luckily I was able to calm him down and tell him that won't happen. That would be all we need; an unstable vampire going after a sociopathic vampire. Who knows the damage that would be done?

I warned dad of the situation so that Jackson wouldn't surprise him suddenly one day. He was just as shocked as I. He had a hard time wrapping his brain around it. To be safe, I sent dad away for a bit. I didn't want him anywhere on the reservation where Jackson may get ideas. He beat dad and caused him to be in the wheelchair; who's to say he wouldn't kill him in a later meeting? No, I couldn't have that. Dad has suffered enough.

I didn't hear Jackson approach from behind me but I could smell him instantly. I had been able to hide the werewolf from him as well. I wanted to surprise the hell out of him when it was necessary.

"Hey Jackson," I said as he tackled me to the ground. He laughed.

"Hey bro. How are you?" he had me pinned. He was laughing; obviously in a playful mood. I knew that he didn't mean any harm.

"Get off," I said, trying to push him away. It was fruitless but I wanted to try something.

"Let's wrestle!"

"Jackson, you are one hundred times stronger than I. Do you think that would be a fair fight?" I was still pinned under him.

He laughed. "I can control my strength. Come on, I'll let you win!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jackson was super competitive. He never let anyone beat him. I was winning at chess once when he threw a fit. He threw the whole thing at the wall, breaking several pieces and marking the wall. He stormed off to his room. I never played chess after that.

"I'm serious, bro. I promise I won't let my competitive nature get the best of me."

I looked at him. "And I'm to believe that why?"

"Because I want to play with you. Why are you so convinced that I mean to harm you?" He stood up and gave me his hand. I didn't need it, but kept up the façade.

"Sorry, I guess I just have a hard time believing that since you beat your brother into unconsciousness over a chess game." My words were venomous.

He sighed. "You have no idea how sorry I am for that." He looked into my eyes and saw I didn't believe him. "It's true, Jacob. As long as I walk this Earth, I will never stop beating myself up for the way I treated you and dad. I may be a sociopath, but you don't deserve my wrath. You were nothing but a loving brother to me." His eyes told me he meant every word.

I couldn't feel guilty. My brother may feel remorse for what he did to dad and me, but I couldn't feel guilty. He had to die. He wants Bella. Not only that, but he's _another_ vampire terrorizing people. And I could tell by his eyes that he was not a vegetarian. Weren't there enough of the bloodsuckers around?

But still. He _is_ my brother. And he never apologized to me before. A part of me wanted to believe he meant it, that he would turn away from his sociopathic tendencies.

"Thanks for telling me that Jackson. It doesn't replace the hurt from all these years, but it's nice to hear. It's a start."

He nodded. "So what are you doing today?" I shrugged.

"Not much. I was going to watch some television and go for a run." His eyes lit up.

"Can I join you for both brother? It would mean a lot to me." His eyes were honest.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I wanted him to not suspect me in any way. If he wanted to spend some time with me, maybe I could convince him to leave Bella alone. Maybe he didn't have to die.

He smiled widely. "Good! What do you want to watch?"

"Uh, Mythbusters?" He nodded.

"Okay. After that can we get the Food Network?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed. "I know, I know. I miss eating human food. Ten years is too long to go without a pizza. Watching Food Network helps me live vicariously."

I couldn't help but laugh. I sat on the couch with him as he propped his feet up. The two of us remained like that for the rest of the afternoon. It was as if we were finally brothers.


	8. Preparing for Battle

Edward agreed to meet me at the borderline at midnight. After my brother finished watching television with me, he left. A few hours later, the news broke that a woman was killed in Port Angeles. No one knows why or how…except me.

Edward had much remorse over Jackson. I told him profusely that it was okay. He didn't know who he was killing. I just said it so he'd quit going on about it. I know he says he doesn't want to be a monster, but he acts like one all the time. It's irritating as hell.

I saw his Volvo pull up and he got out. The passenger door opened and Jasper got out. I frowned. _What is Jasper doing here?_

Edward answered my thoughts. "Jasper was a soldier, he knows more about combat and strategy than any of us. He wants to help."

I nodded. More help against the sociopath Jackson was better than less help.

"Hi Jasper," I said. He acknowledged me, wrinkling his nose at my scent. Yep, still got it.

"I was filled in on the details. The best way to do this is to leave it to the three of us. We don't need a full army to take down one vampire. He may be a sociopath, but he can't fight all of us at once."

That made sense. The wolves were itching for a fight, Sam especially, but I didn't want to involve them. I didn't want them hurt or killed. I didn't give a shit what happened to the leeches though.

Edward spoke up. "Jasper suggested using Bella as bait." He was glaring at his brother. Jasper responded quickly. "You know I love her Edward. I don't want her hurt any more than you. We can use her to draw him out and then Jacob can take her away to safety quickly. That will give you and me the opportunity we need to kill Jackson."

"I don't know about that…" I said. Jasper looked at me with understanding. "It's the best way, Jacob. We don't involve a lot of people. Edward and I are strong; we can take care of Jackson. You should be with Bella."

I looked at Edward. He nodded at me grudgingly. "Just keep your tongue in your own mouth, dog, or _you'll_ be dead too."

I laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Edward snarled. Jasper broke it up.

"Guys, chill out," he said. "I am sick of you two fighting over Bella. Jacob, Bella is with Edward. Please understand that. Edward, Jacob wants your girlfriend. You know that. But you know that she is in love with you. No worries." Edward sighed.

"Jasper's right."

"Sure," I said. Jasper shook his head.

"Please," he said, "shake on it."

We both looked at him. "What?" I said.

"Shake on your understanding of each other and the fact that you have to work together right now. I am sick of the fighting and you two need to learn some patience."

I looked at Edward. He held his hand out to me. I took it. It was ice cold, of course.

"God, I'm surprised you don't give Bella frost bite," I said.

He smiled. "And I'm surprised you don't give her fleas."

I yanked my hand away and glared at him. He was still smiling.

Jasper sighed. "Okay, that's settled. We will plan everything for tomorrow night. Jacob, to be on the safe side, have one of your pack brothers ready in case we need him. Preferably Seth as he and Edward get along."

I nodded. Edward's phone rang.

"Thank you for helping Jasper," I said. I didn't have any animosity towards him personally. He seemed nice…for a filthy bloodsucker.

Jasper and I both noticed Edward's conversation. We turned to him.

"How could you Rose?! You _knew_ to stay with her!" His eyes were black, clouded with rage. He hung up and threw the phone to the ground. It smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Jackson has Bella."


	9. Showdown

It was then that I felt dread. Jasper and Edward jumped into the Volvo and sped to Bella's. I phased and went to warn the wolves before joining them.

When I arrived, they were still there. Apparently there had been a struggle between Jackson and Rosalie. She had left to hunt and when she returned she saw Bella being jumped. Rosalie sprung into action, knocking Jackson off of her and creating a mess in the living room. They wrestled and that gave Bella time to get away. While Rosalie continued to wrestle with Jackson on the floor, he stopped Bella in the woods. Rosalie heard her scream, thinking he had a partner and immediately called Edward.

"I'm sorry," she said to him. "Bella said it was okay."

Edward scoffed. "Of _course_ she'd say it's okay. Bella doesn't like to be taken care of. She probably felt we were making too big a deal out of this. And as soon as you left, that was the invitation Jackson needed.

I nudged Edward's hand with my nose. He looked down at me and started talking.

"I am in his mind now, Jacob. He has her, but hasn't hurt her. He's in the woods; Jasper and I are going there now. We wanted to see if somehow Bella managed to leave us any information. Rosalie threw him off; he wasn't expecting another vampire to be here."

Jasper came down the stairs. "I'm ready when you are," he said. "Hi Jacob." I whined.

"What can I do?" Rosalie asked.

"Go home," Edward hissed. "You've done enough damage." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"This isn't _my_ fault Edward. If you had done your job the first time, he wouldn't be walking around now! Your girlfriend wouldn't be in his clutches. If anything, _you_ are to blame!" Edward stared at her.

"Guys, cut it out," Jasper said. "Edward, you know better than to listen to Rosalie. Let's just go. Every second is precious. Just because he hasn't hurt her yet doesn't mean he won't. Jacob?"

I looked at him. "When I give the signal, you take Bella and run. Take her home to the Cullen residence. The others, including Rosalie, will be waiting."

I licked his hand in agreement. Jasper laughed. "Let's go."

Rosalie and Edward were still glaring at each other. Jasper sighed. "Edward?" Edward turned to him. "Bella needs you."

He bolted out the door with Jasper and me on his heels. Upon reaching the woods I could smell him. He was close.

Edward drew his breath in sharply. "He's trying to scare her. He's intimidating her. He plans to kill her soon."

"Where is she?" Jasper asked.

"Just beyond those trees." We took off and approached from behind. He didn't turn around to acknowledge us.

"Ah, I'm glad you came. Now you can see the genius at work."

_Complete sociopath_, I thought.

"Release Bella," Edward growled. Jackson laughed.

"No," he said. "I like her where she is." He stepped out of the way and we gasped. Bella was right behind him. She was shaking with fear. Her neck had been bitten.

Edward lost it. He charged Jackson. I went to help him while Jasper grabbed her.

Jackson fell to the ground with Edward on top of him. They were snarling and biting each other. I reached them and began biting. Suddenly I was yanked back by my tail. I yelped and turned around. Jackson was standing behind me.

I heard snarling continuing. I looked to my left. Jackson and Edward were still on the ground. Jackson was in front of me. _What the…._

Before I had time to finish that thought, Jackson was on me. I grabbed his arm and started tearing at it. It was rock-hard. I dug in deeper.

_Check on Bella._

Edward read my mind. He snapped the neck of his Jackson and jumped up, crouching in his defense position. Before he could move, Jackson pushed him back.

I stopped my attack long enough to assess the situation. There were three of them; three Jacksons. _How could that be?_ I wondered.

Edward answered me. "He has a talent. He can multiply." As soon as he said that, two more appeared. One struck Jasper from behind. Bella managed a weak scream.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. He was knocked to the ground by two Jacksons. Jasper ripped the head off of the one he had and jumped up, heading to help me.

It was apparent these were used for distraction. While all three of us were battling Jacksons, he appeared. With a swift wave of his hand, they disappeared. He laughed.

"So, I see brother that you are a werewolf. I knew there was something different about you. But I couldn't put my finger on it. And you…" he said, turning to Edward.

"I created you," Edward hissed. Jackson smiled. "Yes, you did. I thank you for that."

"I didn't mean to. I meant to kill you. I _will_ accomplish that tonight."

Jackson laughed harder. He took a hold of Bella. "Not while I have your girlfriend in my possession." Edward ran towards him and was thrown back. My brother had put an invisible wall up in front of us. We couldn't get to her. We were about five feet back.

I could see the rage in Edward's eyes. He was ready to pounce at the right moment. He knew Jackson would mess up soon. "I can understand why you'd be drawn to her. She really does have the sweetest blood." He put his nose to her. She whimpered.

Edward snarled loudly. I tried to warn him. _He's trying to get under your skin so you mess up_.

"Smells so good. Tastes good. I hope you don't mind, Edward. You killed me. Now I'm going to kill you. Emotionally that is." Jackson looked at me. "Sorry brother. I know you love her. But it's not meant to be." He showed us his teeth.

Edward and I started pounding against the wall, trying to find some way through. Jackson pressed his mouth to her. Edward growled.

Suddenly Jackson was tackled from the side and knocked over. Jasper knocked him down. He apparently had snuck off during our confrontation. Jackson was so focused on us that he didn't notice Jasper left. It was his window of opportunity.

As soon as he was down, the invisible wall fell. So did Bella. She collapsed on the ground. Edward ran right to her, I went to help Jasper.

Jasper had Jackson's head. He looked at me, asking for permission to kill my brother. I nodded. He turned his head and there was a powerful _snap_. I started pulling him apart while Jasper created the fire.

"Bella? Bella talk to me." Edward's voice was frantic. He had already run his tongue over Bella's neck to seal the wound.

"How much venom got in her?" Jasper asked.

"None, thank God. He wasn't going to change her. He just wanted her dead. Wanted to kill me that way. Would have worked too."

I looked over at them. Her eyes were fluttering. He was holding her, placing kisses on her head. He was whispering to her, telling her she was going to be okay and that he loved her.

We placed Jackson's body in the fire and watched it burn. He put his hand on my head and started petting me.

"Thanks Jacob." I licked his hand.

"Jacob?" Bella said weakly. I went to her. "Thank you." I licked her face. She laughed and turned to Edward.

"Does that count as kissing me again?" He smiled. "No, I'll let that pass." He picked her up. "Let's get you to Carlisle. You need a blood transfusion."

I watched the three of them depart. It didn't dawn on me until later that I never got to thank them.


	10. Letting Go

A month went by before I heard from Bella. That month was torture. She was in my thoughts every day. Jasper assured me that she would be okay. I was glad to hear that but I still wasn't satisfied until I got to see the woman I loved, living and breathing.

Although I still hate Edward Cullen, he did help save her. I could see how much he loved her when Jackson had her. I knew that if Jackson succeeded in killing Bella, it would destroy him. Edward would have gotten revenge for it, but he would have been devastated. When he was holding her while Jasper and I tore Jackson apart, his eyes showed love. They were black like Jasper's, but that was because of the battle. Edward could smell her blood from the puncture wounds, but that didn't deter him. He covered the wounds and told her he loved her.

My emotions have been on a roller coaster lately. Although the treaty stands, I want to invite Jasper and Edward onto the reservation to thank them properly. But I knew I couldn't do that. They were still the enemy. I couldn't go consorting with them. Just because Bella was out of the woods right now doesn't mean they won't snap in the future and try to kill her. Regardless of everything, they are still filthy bloodsuckers.

Bella pulled up to the borderline on her bike. She gave me a warm smile.

"Looks who's back from the dead," I said. She giggled.

"Yes, I am."

"How's your neck?" I asked, looking her over. She cocked her head to the side so I could get a better look. She smelled of strawberries and cream. I groaned.

"No pain. Can you see the puncture wounds?" she asked.

"Not very well," I said. I pulled away. She continued. "They are almost completely gone. Carlisle said Edward's saliva started the healing process. He sealed the wounds when he ran his tongue over them and they immediately started to heal. In a few months, they will be non-existent."

"Good," I said. She was still sitting on her bike. I took her hand. "Look, I never got to thank Jasper and Edward for helping. Don't get me wrong, they are still filthy bloodsuckers. I still despise Edward, mainly for what he has." I looked her directly in the eye. She scowled at me.

"But they did great helping me and helping you. I can tell that they both love you very much. And as much as I hate to admit it, I can tell you love them too. I saw the love you have for Edward in your eyes while he was holding you. It is evident that the two of you are meant to be."

Bella smiled at me. I continued. "That doesn't mean that I won't continue to fight for you. You know I love you too, even if it's not requited. But I know have more understanding of your relationship with that leech."

She chuckled. "You still have to insult them."

"I'm getting better," I said. She laughed and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. I gasped at what I saw.

"What is that?" I asked. She looked quizzically at me. "That, on your hand." She looked down and smiled. I drew in my breath sharply.

"I don't believe it," I said, trying to remain calm. "You are going to marry him?"

"Jacob, you just said that you understand that we love each other."

"That was before I saw that you agreed to marry him. So it looks like he still has plans to kill you." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"No he doesn't. In fact, he asked me to marry him _before_ I became like them."

I stared at her. _So she is going to join them? He agreed to do it?_ She knew what I was saying and stopped me. "Jacob, the only way I could get him to agree to my immortality was to agree to marry him. I love him so much. It'll be okay."

I started to protest but she cut me off. "Really Jacob, it's not your business!" she snapped.

My jaw dropped. The fire in her was unexpected. But endearing. As I said before, Edward knew how to pick a girl.

I sighed, resigned. "Fine. You do what you think is best. But I will _never_ stop fighting for you Bella. And your mortality. But I respect your decision."

She smiled at me. "No you don't. But thanks for saying it Jacob. Look I have to get back. Edward and I have to tell Charlie; I can only imagine what will happen. It's a good thing bullets don't faze him. I may not be so lucky though."

I took her hand again. The ring was beautiful. It was old, probably an heirloom. I kissed her hand. "Okay. Good luck."

She turned the bike around and rode away. I needed a run to clear my head. I started running and phased on my way.

I have to let her go. It's hard, but that's what love is. Edward let her go because he loved her. But they are meant to be, sick as it sounds. I will always love her and she will know that. But I will let her go. Because no matter what, she is my friend. And friends are always there for each other.

I thought back over the past few months. A lot has happened, with my brother coming back from the dead, Bella's life being threatened and her engagement. But nothing can top that I am still alive. Regardless of everything, life goes on. And I will go on with it.

I kept running until the sun set. Nothing would ever top the beauty of this moment. The girl I loved was alive and so was I. What more could a werewolf want?

The End.


	11. Outtake 1

**A/N:** I decided to write two outtakes for this story. The first one is how Edward created Jackson a decade ago.

I hope you enjoy!

********

**Edward's POV**

It had to stop. The killings had to stop. I had to stop him. I know I am a vegetarian, but this was an exceptional case. Carlisle would forgive me…as long as it wasn't an innocent. I could convince him of that. Maybe.

I had been following him for awhile, this sociopath. I observed him beat a pregnant woman to death and sent an elderly couple to the hospital. I was disgusted; what kind of monster was he? He was _definitely_ different than the monster that harbored inside me. At least I had standards.

_How far will I go?_ This was the question haunting me as I watched him stalk his next victim. Every so often, he felt my eyes on him. He would look around, never seeing me, convinced that he was being followed (he wasn't off his mark!). Then he would continue his game of cat-and-mouse. I didn't want to watch but I had to wait. I had to wait until I found out where he hid the bodies. Then that mouse would _really _know what it was like to be hunted by a cat.

I thought back to the previous night. We were sitting in Tanya's den in Alaska. Carlisle received a call asking him to help a patient. "Two people badly beaten," he told us. We were shocked when he said he had to go to Forks, Washington. We hadn't been living there at the time; hadn't been for years. Ever since the damn treaty.

The treaty that prevented us from stepping foot onto La Push. Started by the Black family years ago. The treaty still held. I didn't know for how much longer, but it did.

Carlisle called us today. He said that he was allowed on the reservation. When I asked why, he said it was because the "two people" were Billy Black and his son. Billy was beaten so badly that he was confined to a wheelchair. The boy, who couldn't have been more than ten-years-old, fared slightly better. He will most likely make a full recovery.

It didn't make sense. _Why_ would someone attack the Blacks? What for? I didn't know, but was determined to find out.

The sociopath was on the move. We were in Seattle, in a deserted area. I figured his hideout wasn't too far from here. I followed silently, like a cat stalking his prey. I was right.

He looked around one last time and stepped inside. It was a run-down building; nothing inhabited it…except him. The roof looked ready to cave in and there was rotting wood everywhere. _Termite city._ I slowly approached the building, making sure to stay out of sight for the time being. I could hear his thoughts clearly.

_Twenty-two. That makes twenty-two people. I just hope that dad and my jackass brother don't cause me grief. I know I shouldn't have beaten them, but is it bad that I don't feel guilty?_

I drew in a breath sharply, surprised at what he was thinking. The venom started flowing. It wouldn't be long. It couldn't be long. I _had_ to teach this sociopath a lesson. He can't continue to terrorize people.

I quietly stepped inside the building. It was still run-down and practically empty. I saw a few bodies scattered here and there. I narrowed my eyes and focused on my target. I crouched down, ready to strike….

He never saw me coming. I knocked him to the ground, snarling and growling, reaching for his neck. He tried shoving me off but it was futile. _I'm a vampire! You CAN'T fight me off!_ He lay on his back and I lay on top of him, my legs at either side. He was screaming, trying to get me off of him. He placed his hands at my chest and started pushing. It was as though he was trying to push a brick wall out of the way.

I placed my hands on his head. I slowly brought his neck to my teeth, focusing in on the part of his flesh I was going to rip apart.

"Wait!" he screamed. I stopped. He turned to look at me. For the first time, I looked into this killer's eyes. They were black, like his hair. I could smell his fear rolling off him in waves.

"What?" I growled. He smiled wickedly. "I just wanted to sear into my brain the face of the person who killed me." He chuckled. "So I know whom to come after in my next life."

I didn't give him a chance to say anything else. I sunk my razor-sharp teeth deep into his flesh and pulled off a chunk. I spat it out and started drinking his blood. It was vile, but I had to drain him. My venom seeped into the holes. I had to be careful to not overdo it otherwise he will be like me.

_Yeah, that's JUST what I need._

I felt his body going limp as the life left him. He gasped for air a few times and his grip on me loosened. I placed him on the ground and stood up. It was lifeless; bloodless. Broken.

There was blood trickling down my chin but I didn't bother with it. I had to dispose of the evidence. _How to make it look like an accident?_ I looked around and saw a box of cigarettes and matches.

_Perfect!_

The wood from the run-down building was rotting and smelled horribly. I picked the matches up and walked to a beam that was really bad. I could tell that it had had some rain damage in the past.

I struck the match on the box and threw it on the dirt ground. It went out. I struck another one and held it to the wood. It caught and I watched the fire crawl up the wall. I lit another. I walked to another beam and lit that as well. And then another.

When I was illuminated by the orange glow and could feel the heat on my cold body, I walked to where he lay. I observed him one last time: black eyes, long black hair, Indian. That explained why he went after Billy Black; he was probably a member of the reservation. He was dressed to impress in a pair of dark jeans and a blue button-down collar shirt. He was muscular, lean and young; he couldn't have been over eighteen. It stunned me that someone that young could be so dangerous.

_Take a look in the mirror lately, Edward?_

I looked sadly at the other bodies, his victims, engulfed in flames. _Too bad I couldn't have saved them_. But it was too late now.

I didn't even know his name. Probably best; that way he is just a sociopath and not someone I knew personally. That made this destruction easier. The crackling of the fire was growing and it was becoming difficult to breathe, even for me. I coughed a few times.

I turned and walked to the door. It was engulfed in flames. I spun around. There was only one way out.

_I am mainly fireproof, but if I'm not careful, I could get caught in this. Then there will be TWO unidentified bodies._ As if an answer, or a motivation, the ceiling above me started caving in. I ducked and blocked the falling debris with my arms. A piece of it caught on my shirt and started burning my skin. I patted it hard to get it out. Then I felt a sharp pain.

_Ouch! That DOES hurt!_ I knew if I stayed in that building much later I would be charred. A vampire could survive a fire unless something fell on him and pinned him down. Another piece of the ceiling fell on my head. I collapsed to my knees, dazed for moment. I looked at the body to focus.

I saw that a ring of fire was around him. It wasn't consuming him. It was more like protecting him. I thought that odd, but didn't have the time to think about that further.

I scanned the area, my eyes burning not from the venom but from the smoke. The window. The same window that I watched this sociopath in, I would exit from. I ran to it, running through the flames. It was getting closer to me. I leapt….

There was a _CRASH_ and I was outside. I fell on my knees and started coughing again. I crawled away from the building and watched the destruction of a killer burn to the ground. At one point, I swear I heard a crash, like glass breaking. I figured it was the heat and the flames busting out another window. I didn't think anything else of it and there was no movement from the building.

When it was over, I stood up and started walking back to my car. I would join my family back in Alaska and no one would know any differently. The sociopathic killer was dead. There would be no more victims. My family was safe and I managed to keep the existence of our kind a secret. Although I didn't hunt humans anymore, this was an exception. And I didn't regret it one bit.

_Good riddance_.


	12. Outtake 2

**Edward's POV**

Everything was ready. Everything was perfect…except for me. I was nervous as hell. I figured she would agree, but Bella never does the normal thing.

After our battle with Jackson was completed, I took her to Carlisle. He was able to stitch up the teeth marks and they are healing nicely. It looks like she ran into something, so we don't have to worry about exposure. And we're making sure that it completely heals. I don't want any suspicion as to why there are bite marks on her neck. It's bad enough she has them on her wrist thanks to James. Poor Bella has become a snack in more ways than one.

I always kiss that spot when I see her to reassure her that she still looks beautiful. The scar shows her strength. To her, though, it's a damn nuisance. She's actually started taking cosmetic lessons from Alice to cover it. I told her she shouldn't; it's a part of who she is.

But I really can't blame her. Bella has never been one to be vain, but I can see my sisters' influences over her. I have always thought she was beautiful, but when she takes the time to make herself up, her confidence grows. As her confidence grows, so does her beauty. So I've learned to let her do what she wants when it comes to that.

This was a special night. I was currently driving to a fancy restaurant for dinner and dancing. I knew she would object but I was determined to hold her in my arms and sway back and forth on the dance floor. I told her she could put her feet on mine and I'll guide her. That didn't seem to help, but she only grumbled a little.

She looked even more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a velveteen black dress that came just above her knees. It was the perfect "little black dress" as Alice described it. Her gorgeous, creamy legs were covered with black pantyhose and she wore pumps with a ½ inch heel. I told Alice that she couldn't wear something she'd break a leg in and was told over and over that this was right. And it was.

Her hair fell in cascades down her back. Right now, she was absently playing with some curls. I placed my hand over hers and held it.

"You don't want to comb the curls out," I told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"What's going on, Edward?" she asked. I glanced at her. "Why the secrecy? What's the occasion?"

"You," I replied simply. She sighed and sat back in her seat. I knew she wouldn't like that answer but that was all she would get from me. I had plans tonight and I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Dinner passed quickly. She ordered mahi-mahi with a side of buttered new potatoes and ate the whole thing. It smelt disgusting; I couldn't fathom that it would taste good to a human. Bella just rolled her eyes at me and said not everything is as appetizing as grizzly bear. I couldn't help but laugh.

She also ordered dessert. This was rare; Bella is usually not a sweets person. But I didn't object. She could have eaten every single one of them for all I cared. I always thought she was too skinny and needed to eat more. I guess that comes with being a vegetarian.

I pulled her onto the dance floor after much grumbling. I laughed and held her close to me, tight against my chest. She smelled fantastic. Along with her usual scent which calls to me, she added vanilla and cream. Alice had found a special perfume to enhance her strawberry smell and improve it. I must say, it worked! I could hardly make sense of anything as I held her in my arms. I started to worry it might be too much, but I had prepared for this. Nothing could go wrong tonight.

We stayed like that until the restaurant closed, neither wanting to be out the other's embrace. Slowly we walked to the car. She was shivering a little. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. I knew with my cold temperature that it wouldn't soothe her right away, but her body heat will warm it quickly. Then when she returns it to me, I'll feel her warmth and breathe in her intoxicating scent.

I drove to our meadow and gently helped her out. I placed her on my back and ran to the spot where I first kissed her. I thought this would be an excellent place to declare my undying love for her.

I gently set her on her feet and unfolded a blanket. Alice had dropped it off here earlier in the evening, along with a picnic basket containing sparkling grape juice and some strawberries, cheese and crackers. This was a celebration if all would go well and I wanted to make sure Bella felt special.

"What is all that, Edward?"

"Just part of the surprise, love." I sat on the blanket and patted the spot next to me. She quickly slipped out of her shoes and joined me, resting her head on my shoulder. I brought my nose to her head and inhaled deeply, drinking in her scent.

We enjoyed the oncoming twilight in the meadow. We lay on our backs and watched the stars come out and the moon appear. She pointed out a shooting star and I quickly made a wish. I wasn't superstitious but I wanted everything to be on my side tonight.

She told me some tales from astronomy, how Orion's Belt got its name. I already knew, but hearing it from her, being so proud of knowing it, made me happy. She makes me happy.

After awhile I pulled her to me and kissed her as deeply as I dared. Because of my teeth, I couldn't give all of myself to her. But I gave what I could. My tongue pressed against her lips, silently asking for permission to enter. It was granted and I lost myself in the taste of my Bella.

Her hands went to my hair and she tugged roughly. It didn't hurt, but told me of the passion behind the kiss. I broke the kiss when she started struggling for air and pulled back to look at her.

It was time.

"Edward?" she questioned.

I reached into the bottom of the picnic basket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. I turned to face her, watching her beautiful eyes grow wide. Then I spoke.

"I never thought I would find happiness. I had resolved long ago that I didn't deserve it after what I became. I didn't realize I what I was seeking, what I needed. That all changed when you came here."

I watched her expression. She swallowed hard and then smiled. I continued. "I know that it's been hard with me being a monster. I'm sure it will be hard in the future as well. I'm afraid of hurting you, Bella, more than I have already. You have _no_ idea how sorry I am for that. I will spend the rest of eternity regretting that."

She placed her warm hand over mine. It sent a jolt of electricity through my entire body. "You shouldn't feel guilty about anything, Edward."

"Well, I do. I will never forget your face when I lied to you. But that's _all_ it was, a lie. Without you, I couldn't function. I couldn't hunt. My only reason for existing was gone. My dead heart, which has not beaten in one hundred years, felt like it had been ripped out. I couldn't survive without you. And I still can't."

I placed my hand over hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you with every fiber of my being. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my existence making you happy and safe and content. I will show you that I'll never leave you again and give you everything you want. And I mean _everything._"

Her eyes grew wide as she comprehended what I was saying. I was saying that I would agree to make love to her (or at least try) and agree to change her. I couldn't bear the thought to be without her anymore. Although I refuse to destroy her soul, I also refuse to live without her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

I opened the ring box as I said the words. She looked down and gasped at the ring sitting there. It was one-and-a-half carat diamond with a platinum band. I went with conventional, figuring she could change it later if she wanted.

She was silent. She was still looking at the ring in the box but hadn't said a thing. I was beginning to grow nervous. _What if she refuses me? Can I handle that? Have I hurt her too much?_

"Bella, love?" I pleaded softly.

Her gorgeous eyes looked up at me and I saw tears threatening to escape. One slowly started down her cheek and I reached out to gently wipe it away. Her skin was warm and she leaned into my touch. Then she said one word that made all of my worry disappear. One word that made my dead heart beat again, faster than it ever has.

"Yes."

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
